


Cringey OneShots

by AllNateSees



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, JSE, jacksepticeye
Genre: Blood, Cringe, Oneshot, blood warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllNateSees/pseuds/AllNateSees
Summary: Collection of OneShots (Mostly Antisepticeye n stuff)





	1. RYC #100- “Am I being betrayed?”

**Author's Note:**

> Glitch Bitch is back, hope you enjoy.

There have only been a few times that Jack has streamed, once for his 100th Happy Wheels and again the other day for just a causal Q&A for a few hours. Why not steam Reading Your Comments? Everyone seemed happy enough for the live stream, not having to spend hours of editing, just start streaming and boom, a video. Everyone will just to wait out the awkward silences for Jack to find another screenshotted comment.

“Man, one hundred comments. You know how hard it was to find that many?” Jack says after a couple of minutes of streaming, waiting for everyone to flood in, as they always do. Jack felt a sort of giddiness, something in the back of his chest, a craving, a wanting, but he just shrugged it off as something because of the stream. He wasn’t nervous, was he? He had live streamed before, everything was where it should be, shouldn’t be a problem.  
“Ok, I think we will go ahead and get started, everyone cool with that?” He looks at chat for a reply rubbing his scruff, of course every comment was racing, making his eyes go all eh. Chat was pretty much giving him the ‘go ahead’. “Ok, cool.” He smiles and looks towards the camera  
“I had to take screen shots of each one, so I apologize for having to wait so long for the next comment, you can’t just edit through a live stream ehe.” He smiles again and looks at the first comment.

“OH KAY, um, ‘If you had to live in either the Bioshock word or Fallout which would it be?’ Says Kate. Well Kate, um, I think probably Bioshock just because you get to get plasmids (or vigor) whichever you like to call them uh, and you would have these super powers, man that would be awesome- granted they could make you crazy but- eheh, but um yea, that’s what I would pick- Bioshock. Not much of a Fallout dude.” Jack looks down towards his phone to find another question, then looks to see chat. For a second he sees faint blurry lines on his screen, he blinks to regain his eyesight, and they are no longer there. He rubs his eyes, and sighs quietly. This was going to be a long stream.

________

In-between questions he would pause to read chat or drink some water, the views would fluctuate but he didn’t mind it. Every now and again, he would hear something and because this was livestreamed he wasn’t going to question it in front of viewers. He was pretty good and pacing the whole ‘Anti’ stuff out and it was usually planned, but he didn’t feel like being Anti today at least, so he ignored it.

“Alright, well I believe this is our last question. Man, this was fun! I’m glad you guys came out here for this.” Even though he was a bit tired, he was happy everyone was enjoying it. But some of the joy he felt, didn’t feel like it was from the viewers, he still had that pestering giddiness from before.  
Hearing something beyond the door, Jack’s head turned awkwardly towards the door. “Wiishu, is that you?” He waited for a moment. “Babe?” Blue eyes darted towards the ceiling to keep his ears open for an answer. Nothing. Jack shrugged.

“Ok um.” He looked up to start reading the question when suddenly he gasped. All the blood rushed from him and he is cold. No, he thought. Please. He felt this feeling before, whenever he gets scared during a let’s play, or whenever he was in character for Anti, but usually he was able to push aside the feeling of dread, the feeling of destruction but Jack wasn’t prepared this time. Vision blurred, he leaned in to see chat, everyone could now that he face had become pale. This has to stop before it gets worse, he thought. His hand hovered over the mouse to click ‘stop recording’ but he couldn’t bring himself to do it, Anti was already in too deep. There was nothing Jack could do, tears began to sting his eyes. Echoed crackled laughter began feel Jacks head.

Th͜e͢͡y̶̡ ̢͠a̴r͡͝e ̷no͏̷thi͠ng͝.

No.

Y̧͡o̴͠͞u͢ ̸h̴͡͝o͡n͘es̶t̶̨l͟͝y̵ ̵̡t̢̛hįn̴̨̛k͢͝ ̷͜t̨͢hey̶̢͘ ̧c̢a̶re̡ ̴̨ab̢͝out̸ ̶̨y̴͘͞ơ̴̡u,̧͡ ͢ţh͟e̸̡͢y͜ ̶w̸a͡n͟͜t ͝y̶ou̷͠ o̧n̡͘l͢͝͝y͠ f̡or̵̨͡ ̴͘m͏̸e̵. ̶

Jack starts to hiccup, he claps his hands over his ears to attempt to stop the pain from within. Hot tears stream from his eyes. Stop. The screen glitches for a bit, the stream lags. The chat, of course go frantic. Messages fly by that say “ANTI!” They have no idea, no idea they danger Jack is in. This wasn’t supposed to happen, this isn’t a joke, they wouldn’t believe him if he called for help, if he even could call. They wouldn’t believe him.

“Stop!” Jack screams, his voice breaking, or maybe it was the audio peaking. No one can tell, Jack is too locked in a trance to comprehend anything. Everything hurts, every cell in his brain feels like they are going to explode, and for a moment he wants to die. How could they let this happen to me? It’s their fault, it all their fault. T͘h̢ey ̴b̵̡etr͠a̵͜ye̛d̸ ̡͏̴y̕o͘͠u̵͢. Betrayed me?….Yes, they did. My god they did.

“Yo͟u ͏all̶ let this happen.” He says with a soft shaky breath, and looks directly into the camera. The chat now has been disabled. When did that happen?

Suddenly Jack’s throat starts to contract, it’s like he has forgotten to breathe. He rushes both his hands to his throat, gasping for air. He starts to feel an invisible line run across his trachea and warm liquid pour on his hands. In attempt to break away from the camera to spare the thousands of people watching in excitement, he gets up from his chair, he takes two steps but stumbles and falls over. His vision goes completely black as soon as his head hits the ground.

The people watching can now hear the echoed laughter, the stream going more laggy and ridged more than before. Then, right before the stream ends, everyone can see a pale hand what seems to be covered in red pixels grab onto the desk.


	2. Anti Vs Dark, Wilford, and Host

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Submission: One shot where Anti meets Mark's egos Dark, Warfstache, and the Host and there is chaos
> 
> There is no chaos, only cringe.

“He’s not going to come oooouuuut.” Jack sang, bearing a smile from ear to ear. He swished his head side to side like a child. Sometimes his head would quiver and glitch out of the space that it was in. 

“No matter how hard you try.” 

The room had a nice deep blue hue to it. Aside from the round light overhang, there was no other light in the room. Jack, was fully strapped to a metal chair on the floor. Bound with buckles and chains. He wasn’t alone though. Across from him, waiting to interrogate, behind a metal table, were three bigger men. All completely the same, except their separate personas- Egos. 

The main one, Dark, also seem to shiver in and out of existence. Whenever anyone placed their eyes on him, it was hard to get a good read. It was as if, their eyes kept getting blurry. His blue and red hue suit and tie would be getting muddled together. He sat in the middle calmly, fingers intertwining with each other.

The one on his right was, The Host. He wore a brown tan-ish bandage over his eyes, tattered and soaked with blood. 

The last one, Wilford, always stood up. Always moving around, like a child. He kept one hand on a gun holster clipped to his hip. 

“Anti, do you know why you’re here? Strapped to this chair?” 

“Dark said in a calm voice, he moved his hands from their interlocking position into another. Watching Anti calmly when Anti spoke.” The Host said. 

“You can’t get him no nononono.” Anti giggles and shakes his head. Wilford squints his eyes at him. 

“We know, that Jack knows where Mark is hiding.” Wilford mentions. 

“Not my fault he trapped you all here. Good thing Jackaboy hasn’t figured it out y͟et̵ .” Out of his laughter, Jack starts to whimper. It was soft at first then picked up when he started coughing. His green hair dangles in front of his face.  
Wilford goes around the table, and stands in front of Jack, aiming the pistol at his head.

“Tic Tock buddy boy times-a-wastin.” 

“Please.” Jack hiccups. Hot tears streams down his face. 

“Why, he looks rather pathetic don’t you think?” The host says with a smile. 

“Where’s Mark?” Dark stands up without a sound from his seat.

Jack’s head slowly lifts up with effort. The darkness fades away, and is replaced with crystal eyes. Dark fades and reappears in front of Jack, pinching his face in a clawed hand. Jack squeals and thrashes around. Wilford steps to the side, still pointing the gun. 

“I-I told you I ̷D̷ON’̨T KN̸OW!” Jack’s voice cracks and from his body- a static laugh, one that echoes around the room.

“Bag him up and take him to Chica, maybe then they’ll talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this took a long time to write even tho it was like, 468 words :/
> 
> I May extend this (I will post a separate oneshot section for this, if I do).


	3. I Need More- Anti Vs Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is tired of Anti's shit. What happened in return? 
> 
> Got inspired by Jack's bio that he changed onetime that said "I Need More." (I beileve).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be part of another Oneshot/story thing, but then I figured this was too long of an Anti/Jack to work in with the story.

"I ͟N̶͢e͝ed̨ ̧͠͝m͢͡ǫr͢e͏."

"Need more of what Anti?" A hot flash of anger heats Jack's body. "I have nothing else to give you. I have no more energy left for you." 

"Ì̧͟ n̨e̛͏҉e̷̛d̴ ̸̡͜m̸̧o̴̕ŗe̴͟." Jack's breath picks up, a line of drool spills out of his mouth. He had a craving, a wanting for something. It claws at his stomach.  
"Pa͏̴̕í͞n,̶̧ A̧͞ţ͘͟t҉̸͝e͠͝nt͏̢i͏ơn҉ ̴̛́J̨̡aćk,̸͏́ ͡g͟i͏͡ve͢ ̴it͘ ́ţ̸o͏̛͠ m̧e̴̷͞." He closes his eyes and wipes the drool away. Jack tries to focus on Anti's breathing, he stops for a moment. Slow breaths in and out. Trying to think of a positive solution, when he thinks he's also got it under control, it's kicked from under him. Another wave of panic shocks his nerves. 

"What the fuck do you think I'm doing Anti? What else do you fucking want from me? You know that you can hurt me, making me see and hear things that aren't there. Why bother talking and just do it already? I know you can feel the community talking about you, you don't fucking need my attention." Jack paces back and forth across the room. Hands grabbing his hair as he mumbles. 

"You know what? Why don't you just kill me right now? I mean-" Jack chuckles a bit, it's sounds different, not an Anti laugh. It's tired- insane almost. "I'll let you take over. I've given up alright? You can fucking have me."

He falls to his knees. Tears spilling over his eyes. He turns pale, grabbing the ground for any sort of control. The cement is cold compared to his tempered outburst. Loose gravel engrave themselves into Jack's skin. Anti is silent for a moment. 

He watches as a clawed hand involuntarily moves in front of him, the nails grow long and black. Anti prevents him from closing his bloodshot eyes, and stared dazedly. His head cocked loosely to the side.  
'Life doesn't matter anymore' Jack mumbles. 'No of this....matters anymore' 

A sharp pain in his chest rips him away from his daze. His own hand cracks against the inside of his sternum. Jack throws his head back and screams, it's loud and broken. It echoes throughout the building. Anti laughs and forces Jack's head down. He sees with blurried eyes, his heart beating in a blackened blooded claw.  
"F-FUCK." 

He screams again, and falls toward the floor curling inward, grabbing the hole in his chest. His breaths become ragged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun drinking game: Drink everytime the words He,His, or Him is mentioned. 
> 
> Still a new writer. It is very late at night, may regret posting this section later.


	4. Anti Needs More [OneShot]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is tired of Anti's shit. What happened in return?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be part of another Oneshot/story thing, but then I figured this was too long of an Anti/Jack to work in with the story.

"I ͟N̶͢e͝ed̨ ̧͠͝m͢͡ǫr͢e͏." *zalgo text* 

"Need more of what Anti?" A hot flash of anger heats Jack's body. "I have nothing else to give you. I have no more energy left for you." 

"I need more." Jack's breath picks up, a line of drool spills out of his mouth. He had a craving, a wanting for something. It claws at his stomach.  
"Pain, Attention Jack, give it to me." He closes his eyes and whipes the drool away. Jack tries to focus on Anti's breathing, he stops for a moment. Slow breaths in and out. Trying to think of a positive solution, when he thinks he's also got it under control, it's kicked from under him. Another wave of panic shocks his nerves. 

"What the fuck do you think I'm doing Anti? What else do you fucking want from me? You know that you can hurt me, making me see and hear things that aren't there. Why bother talking and just do it already? I know you can feel the community talking about you, you don't fucking need my attention." Jack paces back and forth across the room. Hands grabbing his hair as he mumbles. 

"You know what? Why don't you just kill me right now? I mean-" Jack chuckles a bit, it's sounds different, not an Anti laugh. It's tired- insane almost. "I'll let you take over. I've given up alright? You can fucking have me."

He falls to his knees. Tears spilling over his eyes. He turns pale, grabbing the ground for any sort of control. The cement is cold compared to his tempered outburst. Loose gravel engrave themselves into Jack's skin. Anti is silent for a moment. 

He watches as a clawed hand involuntarily moves in front of him, the nails grow long and black. Anti prevents him from closing his bloodshot eyes, and stared dazedly. His head cocked loosely to the side.  
'Life doesn't matter anymore' Jack mumbles. 'No of this....matters anymore' 

A sharp pain in his chest rips him away from his daze. His own hand cracks against the inside of his sternum. Jack throws his head back and screams, it's loud and broken. It echoes throughout the building. Anti laughs and forces Jack's head down. He sees with blurried eyes, his heart beating in a blackened blooded claw.  
"F-FUCK." 

He screams again, and falls toward the floor curling inward, grabbing the hole in his chest. His breaths become ragged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun drinking game: Drink everytime the words He,His, or Him is mentioned.
> 
> Still a new writer. It is very late at night, may regret posting this section later.


	5. Chase and Schneeplestein [OneShot]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase goes to visit the Doctor when spraining his ankle, only to find out something is wrong.

"I believe it Izt only just Eh sprain, notheing to worry your little head over?" 

"You sure? It hurts a lot." 

"I'm sure Chase. You gotta trust me." 

Chase Brody sits upright on a long padded stretcher his left leg has been wrapped in bandages. His hands are fidgety. 

Dr. Schneeplestein goes back toward a moving table and finishes paperwork, clicking and unclicking his pen. 

"Vat were you doing zis time?" He asks, cocks his head to the side and sighs. This has been the fifth time Chase has come in for a Drs visit within a month. 

"Shootin some hoops with my boy, Grayson." Chase stop fidgeting and looks up. "and I fell." 

"I see. Alright, Vell i'm going to asking Das same route questions." 

"Ugh really Dr. Sheep? You already know the answers." 

"Unfortunately." 

Chase begins to pretend to throw basket balls in the trash can by the door. "You think I could be a basketball player Doctor?"  
"Kobe." He whispers pawing at the air. 

"Any recent change in medication?" 

"No." 

"Any change in insurance?" 

"No." 

"Have you had any sexual activity in das last month?" 

Chase stops and stares at Sheep, his hands frozen in the air.  
"Ok never mind um." The Dr hesitates for a moment. 

Chase sneakily get a paper from the desk besides him, crumbles it up and tosses it towards the trash can. It hits the rim and falls towards the floor. 

"Anything strange happening to you recently? Any health concerns you might want to talk about since you're here?" 

Chase ponders for a moment then lifts his arm. "Actually, my arm has been twitching quite a bit lately. It's probably from playing basketball a lot, don't think it's a big deal though Doc." 

Dr. Schneeplestein walks back and hold Chase's arm for a bit, examining it.  
"Hmmm, anything else vats twitching?" 

"My eye sometimes twitches, but other than that nothing else." He looks up at the Doctor. "It's nothing to be concerned about really." 

Dr. Schneep narrows his eyes at Chase. "Unless that's vat he wants you to tink dear Chase." 

Chase's eyebrows crease. "What do you mean 'he'? I'm fine. I'm ok, really." 

"I don't tink we are Mr. Brody. I'm going to have to run some blood tests if that's alright with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo cranked this out in like 30mins, if it's bad- well I'm doing my job.


End file.
